Vampire Chronicles
by twisted.memory
Summary: Lee turned Amanda in a rush of love...Was it a mistake?


Walking through the heavy rain, I glanced up and saw Lee leaning against the fence. I ran up to him and grabbed his hands, but he turned away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried. "It's nothing. I'm okay, really..." Lee glanced at his hands then back to the floor and he scratched his neck which strangely he had done before.

I was not convinced. Lee was never this withdrawn and quiet. "You're starting to scare me now. Please tell me what's wrong...Please?" I felt the tears burning at the back of my eyes and I tried to fight them off. He noticed I was crying and reached up to wipe the tears away, revealing the bite marks on his neck. One look was all it took. My jaw dropped and I gasped. "They aren't what I think they are....are they?" Lee looked away for a moment and nodded. Seeing him like this hurt but it was what I did next that shocked him.

"I know who did this, but I can't bear to lose you to this...thing. Turn me. I know exactly what to do. Remember I did do the course on vampires..." he snapped his head up at the suggestion with a look of horror on his handsome face. "No....I won't do it." I glared at him and said more sternly "Turn me." After that it was a silent argument. I got up and sat on the other side of the bed, back up against the wall. Lee sat beside me and rested his head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

"I'll do it, but only if u REALLY want it. It will be harder for you than it was for me but at least we'll be together forever..." I smiled and kissed him softly. "Of course I REALLY want it...being with you forever is my dream come true." Lee laughed quietly and started nuzzling my neck, slowly getting harder until I felt two sharp teeth bite into my flesh. I shuddered as I felt the venom twist through my veins. The room started to spin as everything went dark.

I woke up a few days later to a worried Lee, who explained that he almost lost me. "What happened?" I asked, something slowly rising inside me, but I didn't know what it was.

"After I bit you, you were unusually silent. Only with a few hisses here and there it was like you were dead. It scared me." I saw the pain in his eyes and looked away. I felt his grab my hand but something about his touch didn't sit right. It was cold. Really cold. I pulled away and shivered. Lee looked hurt but at the same time I saw something move in his pocket. "Can you please explain what is going on here?"

Lee reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. I looked down and gasped. "It's not what you think it is, it's something a little more, unique."  
With that I opened the box and found a pair of alloy fangs. My jaw dropped as they glittered in the dim light. That's when I realized what I was now. I got up and ran to the mirror, only to see the most gorgeous thing ever. I used to have short messy hair and mouse like features. Now I had blazing orange eyes and long, straight black hair. I stumbled back and into Lee arms, who enveloped me tight. "Nothing will harm you now. Though for the next few days you will realize what your new weaknesses are. But for now, you seem hungry; let's get a, bite, to eat." I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

We arrived at a park a few minutes later, and sat there waiting for movement. Suddenly I spotted a wild horse trot out of the low branches and I felt my teeth grow longer and sharper. I jumped and caught the animal swiftly, tearing it into pieces. I drained it easily, its blood sweet. I felt to cool hands wind around me and pull me gently away. "Well done, I'm certainly impressed. But I think I should teach you the ropes. I noticed a ranger nearby who I don't think had noticed the carcass yet. Let's go."

With that he threw me over his shoulder and ran. As we slowed down, I noticed that he was acting more aggressive. Not to me, but in the way he moved. He was rougher with his movements.

We arrived back at the house not too long after our hunt, and just decided to hang round and trial our 'powers'. After a few tries, I was at the point where I thought I didn't gain anything special, so I sat back and watched Lee flicker in and out in different places. Everything was going fine until he slashed his arm when he 'fell' through the table. I jumped up and examined the wound, and as if by impulse, I grabbed it. Lee emitted a deep, animalistic growl as I tightened my grip. But the growl soon disappeared as the wound closed under my hand. I could feel the skin sealing. I looked up and saw Lee, who looked like those sideshow clowns. I removed my hand and looked at what used to be a gaping gash to his forearm, now it looked like nothing had happened.

"What did you just do?" I was shocked. "I'm not sure…I just got an impulse to garb the cut and it healed…" I glanced around the eerily quiet room and heard a faint sound. Soft and rhythmic, like footsteps upstairs. I told Lee to stay where he was and went to investigate. I edged slowly up the stairs as the footsteps got louder. I had reached the far window when I heard a snarl behind me. I spun round and came face to face with a huge dog. It snarled again and launched it self at me. It would have ripped my head off if Lee hadn't jumped on it. "Keira, get down!" he yelled. I ducked as the beast flew over my head and crashed down the stairs with Lee pursuing closely. I heard another low growl as another werewolf snapped its jaws just mere inches from my neck. I spun round and tried to club it with a nearby lamp but missed as the animal pounced. I screamed as I felt the bite sink in.


End file.
